Emotions
by Alex the Azure
Summary: Las emociones siempre acaban floreciendo en una relación. [SilPearl Week 2018]


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece. Todo es propiedad de su respectivo creador.

 **Advertencias:** AU y OoC.

 **Pareja:** Silver/Pearl.

 **Notas:** Escrito para el segundo día de la SilPearl Week.

* * *

 **E** motions

* * *

 **F** ear

* * *

No suele sentir miedo, quizás se deba a todas esas noches oscuras de su infancia donde aprendió que el miedo no es más que una emoción que debe ser desechada si se quiere sobrevivir. Aunque todo lo que aprendió lo olvido con el pasar de los años cuando por fin hubo felicidad en su vida.

Quizás no estaría despierto con aquella nueva emoción aflorando en su pecho de no ser por culpa de quien tiene a la par. Su corazón late, pero no es por el amor que le tenga sino es por el hecho del terror infundido que algo le pueda pasar. Aquel día todo iba tan bien hasta que de pronto el menor empezó a sentirse fatigado y ninguno le dio importancia. Hasta ahora que Pearl andaba quejándose y con una fiebre bastante alta.

Silver no sabía que hacer y ya estarían rumbo al hospital de no ser que el menor le decía que no se preocupará; imposible, ¿cómo no se va a preocupar de verlo en cama en ese estado tan precario? Si bien es una simple fiebre está aterrorizado, cada tanto le cambia la compresa que le puso en la frente, trata de mantenerlo hidratado y a su vez siempre le pregunta si necesita algo. Se preocupa demasiado por el estado ajeno.

El rubio por otro lado tan sólo se siente un tanto abrumado por todas las atenciones que de pronto esta teniendo el pelirrojo, si bien siempre le llega a consentir bastante no espero que por una simple fiebre —la cual esta seguro que le dio por culpa de salir ayer con Dia a comprar un regalo para la señorita y acabo lloviendo—; trata que el ajeno no se preocupe pero parece que no logra los resultados esperados; al menos eso parece ya que nota como el ajeno se levanta cada tanto de la cama; ya sea para traer un vaso de agua o tocarle la frente. Realmente lo único que deseaba era que su esposo se quedase quieto y le abrazará a por un rato y pudieran dormir—. Quédate quieto, Silver —pide en un hilo de voz mientras trata de cubrirse los ojos pese no haber luz—; no es nada, tan sólo duerme conmigo.

Aquella petición en parte le sorprende, no sabía como reaccionar a esas peticiones—. Pero estas enfermo… y tengo miedo de que algo te pase —confiesa aquello mientras se mueve para así tomar una de sus manos—, no quiero que estés enfermo —dice mientras abraza dentro de la cama queriendo en serio que el ajeno mejorará después de todo no le gusta para nada saber que esta de aquella manera.

—Nada me pasará —indica en un bajo sueño—, tan sólo sigue abrazándome me siento mejor así —suelta aquello que no es mentira, después de todo de esa manera —por cursi que sonará—, sentía que nada malo acabaría pasando—, así que descansemos ya, buenas noches, Silver —dice aquello mientras cierra los ojos.

* * *

 **A** nger

* * *

Pearl no se fastidiaba con facilidad, es bastante paciente con algunas cosas como lo eran sus amigos o familia; pero tenía ciertos limites en algunos aspectos un claro ejemplo es el hecho que esta en esos momentos enojado a más no poder con Diamond. Si bien es su mejor amigo eso no le daba un trato preferencial por así decirlo. Y es que soportaba algunas cosas que quizás no eran las mejores en cuanto a su actitud, pero en serio estaba furioso. Frunce el ceño antes de concentrarse en lo que hace, hace unos momentos el ajeno le estaba ayudando con la comida, pero ahora no le queda más que hacerla toda él solo.

Trata de no pensar mucho en el tema o acabará tomando el cuchillo y apuñalará con bastante fuerza a los vegetales del enojo que carga. Aún seguía en parte sin creer lo que el otro llego a decir o más bien insinuar. «Pasas ahora mucho tiempo con Silver, ¿acaso ya no te importo?» sabe que el ajeno dijo aquello porque no podría ir a comer pizza a con él y entendía en parte que se frustrará pero que comentará lo de Silver era lo que más le molesto. Es obvio que pasa más tiempo con su esposo, pero no por ello cambiaría a su mejor amigo.

Cuando acaba de cortar todo suspira; realmente llega a ser frustrante en parte todo aquello. Sabe que debería disculparse en parte con Diamond, pero no lo haría hasta que él haga lo mismo así que se queda unos momentos pensando que hacer. Decide dejar de lado la comida y buscar su teléfono para llamar primero a Dia, al ver que no responde le acaba enviando un mensaje que podrían ir a comer pizza después de todo.

Luego llama a Silver esperando que este si conteste y al escuchar su voz saludar le hace sentir más aliviado por así decirlo, su voz siempre le reconforta—. ¿Te importa si hago la cena para el almuerzo de mañana? —indaga ya que le prometió que haría la comida de aquella noche para pasar un momento juntos sin hacer nada más que comer y ver quizás alguna película mientras platican de lo que han llegado a hacer en el día. Ese era su plan original y le dolía cambiarlo, pero a la vez sabe que Diamond, es decir, Dia seguro anda peor así que espera que el pelirrojo entienda.

—¿Saldrás con tus amigos entonces? Quiero decir sólo por ellos a veces no seguimos tus planes.

—¿Te molesta? —Su voz suena con un tono de fastidio y es que lo único que faltaba para arruinar ese día era que el ajeno terminara diciendo aquello.

—No, no es eso, al contrario, me alegro de que tengas tan buenos amigos además sabes que me agradan. Así que supongo que te veré más tarde de lo usual y pásala bien con Dia y Platinum, te amo —suelta aquello antes de que la llamada termine.

Pearl tan sólo suspira y sonríe; Silver siempre es tan comprensivo, aunque le afecte a él. Ve que le llega un mensaje de Diamond y no puede evitar negar; al menos aquel día complacería a su amigo.

* * *

 **S** adness

* * *

Odiaba cuando Silver salía de viaje y él no podía acompañarlo por culpa de su propio trabajo. En los momentos donde más le extrañaba era cuando llegaba la noche dado a que ni siquiera podía abrazarlo como solía hacerlo a la hora de dormir. Simplemente no había forma en que no dejará de pensar en él. Es por ello por lo que le suele enviar varios mensajes, aunque sabe que difícilmente el ajeno le responderá rápido.

En aquellos momentos no tenía ganas de hacer nada mientras le daba sueño, simplemente se quedaba viendo de a ratos el móvil para ver si le llego algún mensaje; en otros ratos tan sólo se removía en la cama. En parte se siente algo triste y es que es imposible no estarlo; esta tan acostumbrado a la presencia ajena que no puede evitar quererlo tener en esos momentos. Suelta un suspiro mientras se mueve para ocultar su rostro en la almohada realmente lo odia por tener que salir de viajes.

Suelta otro suspiro, no sabe cuántos lleva, pero cuando su teléfono por fin suena se emociona esperando que sea él, lo desbloquea para ver el mensaje. Si bien era una simple palabra no pudo evitar responder lo más rápido que pudo ante aquel: « _¿Despierto?»._ Responde breve. Quería que el otro lo supiera porque sabe que es lo siguiente que pasará. Y tal como lo pensaba el ajeno ya le estaba llamando. Contesta rápidamente y no puede evitar soltar un—. Ya era hora que me llamarás… —y antes que el ajeno pueda responder al reclamo suelta una pregunta tan usual—. ¿Estás bien?

Si bien Silver se encontraba del otro lado de la línea y muy alejado del otro puede imaginarlo a la perfección sobre todo sus reacciones y la mirada que seguro debe estar lanzándole a la pared—. Había turbulencia y problemas en el aeropuerto; así que hasta ahora llegué al hotel y me puse a leer tus mensajes ahora. Me alegro saber que estés bien porque ya sabes que te extraño cuando no puedes venir conmigo —comenta sabiendo que el ajeno en parte necesita escuchar esas palabras para saber que sus sentimientos no son ignorados en parte.

—Odio el trabajo a veces —murmura el rubio mientras por fin siente que aquel vacío que tenía dentro de su pecho era eliminado tan sólo con escuchar la voz del ajeno. Simplemente deja de sentirse _azul_ cuando puede hablar, aunque sea unos momentos con el ajeno—, aunque bueno, a la próxima si te acompañaré y no aceptaré quejas al respecto.

Suelta una suave risa ante sus palabras y asiente pese a que no le puedan ver—. Claro, sabes que a mi no me molesta si viajas conmigo —suelta mientras suspira, se siente de ánimos bajos por culpa de no estar cerca del otro. En serio lo ama tanto que la distancia le hace sentir de esa manera—. ¿Y qué hiciste hoy? —pregunta queriendo hacer una conversación la cual duraría por algunas horas hasta que alguno de los dos caiga dormido.

* * *

 **S** urprise

* * *

Usualmente odia las sorpresas, sinceramente no entiende el punto de ellas, muchos dicen que las fiestas de cumpleaños de esta manera son de las mejores, pero realmente la última vez que paso aquello quiso golpear a la persona que organizo todo; aunque la peor sorpresa que alguna vez le dio alguien fue Gold. Seguía fastidiado cuando aquel le organizo una despedida de soltero. Odia las sorpresas. Siempre le acaban causando un disgusto.

Así que realmente no le emociona mucho escuchar que habrá una. Aunque a toda regla siempre existe una excepción y esa era nadie más que su esposo quien siempre le preparaba cosas _sorpresa_ o gustaba de hacer que se emocionará.

Cuando se trataba de aquel niño no podía esperar cosas malas o negativas; sobre todo cuando lo ama tanto. Incluso a veces le sorprendía con besos durante las mañanas y que mejor forma de empezar el día. Quizás por ello trata de sorprenderlo aquel día dado a que no le ha dado realmente una sorpresa al chico, así que aprovecha que ese día es su aniversario—. Pearl —llama con cariño cuando cruza la puerta de la casa mientras trata de no hacer mayor ruido dado a que quiere en serio sorprenderlo—. ¿Dónde estás? —indaga ya que no le ve en la sala y supone que anda en la habitación así que va rumbo a esta y de nuevo se sorprende al no encontrarlo.

Se queda sin saber que realizar en esos momentos así que rápidamente busca su teléfono móvil para llamarle al otro, supone que aun no ha salido del trabajo o algo parecido. Mientras contesta a la llamada baja de nuevo ya que después de todo él tendría que esperarlo, aunque su sorpresa fue verlo ahí parado como si nada.

—¡Feliz aniversario! —dice emocionado con una sonrisa en los labios mientras extiende sus brazos para darle un abrazo al ajeno—; perdón por no responder, pero tenía que sorprenderte —indica mientras le muestra una caja que esta en la mesa auxiliar—, aun no lo terminaba de envolver —admite en parte apenado dado a que realmente no tuvo mucho tiempo para preparar algo mejor aquel año y en parte se siente culpable.

Silver no puede evitar abrir aquel paquete ante la mirada del ajeno, es obvio que le pide que lo haga como siempre, se toma su tiempo deshaciendo cada pliegue del papel para luego toparse con una especie de libro, aunque luego nota que no es eso sino un álbum. Y antes que pueda abrirlo Pearl le interrumpe—. No te vayas a burlar de las cosas que escribí —indica a con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Y aquello sólo aumenta su curiosidad; lo abre para notar varias fotos de ellos y como al margen de cada hoja había anotado como se sentía o lo mucho que le gusto ese momento. Simplemente sonríe más luego de leer tantos te amo en tan poco tiempo. Ahora siente que no podrá sorprenderlo con un simple collar después de todo el ajeno es quien sabe hacer sorpresas y no él.

* * *

 **J** oy

* * *

—¿Eres feliz? —pregunta mientras acaricia los mechones rubios del ajeno, realmente esa pregunta usualmente pasaba a veces por su cabeza en varias circunstancias y ocasiones. Sobre todo, para aquellas fechas donde había tanto frío que no solían salir. En esos momentos se habían quedado refugiados bajo muchas mantas en el sofá de la sala con tal de cambiar de ambiente y es que ya han pasado varios días en la habitación.

Pearl alza la vista para toparse con los ojos plateados del ajeno, simplemente sonríe y estira sus manos pese a que haya frío para él. Acaricia el rostro ajeno y le ve fijamente queriendo que aquel note que esta feliz, porque lo es, no imagina nada mejor que poder pasar el día a con el otro viendo películas y comiendo cualquier cosa que haya en la cocina—. Lo soy, bastante en realidad.

Silver sonríe y es que quiere escuchar esa respuesta una y otra vez; en serio le gusta saber que el ajeno es feliz a su lado. Así que saca sus manos del cobertor para ponerla sobre las ajenas. Después de todo no desea que aquel se congele.

—¿Y tú eres feliz, Silver? —pregunta siendo ahora su turno y es que desea saber —en realidad afirmar—, como se siente el ajeno a su par y que mejor que aquel dulce momento que están compartiendo como para hacerlo—, ¿o no lo eres? —Lo último lo agrega molestando un poco y más al ver la confusión en su mirada.

Acaba soltando una risa, Pearl realmente es quien lo hace feliz—. Lo soy después de todo contigo siempre me siento dichoso y lleno de vida. Aunque por tu culpa cierto chico me molesta demasiado diciendo que sonrío tanto que da miedo —comenta refiriéndose a su autoproclamado mejor amigo a quien no se puede quitar nunca de encima.

—Tu sonrisa es bastante atractiva —dice mientras vuelve a meter sus manos bajo las mantas mientras desvía unos momentos la mirada—, el problema es que Gold no sabe que es lo mejor.

Trata de no reír y simplemente niega ante tales cosas que dice el ajeno—. Me preocuparía demasiado si llegará a creer que mi sonrisa es atractiva —dice mientras se mueve un poco para darle un beso en la frente.

Pearl frunce el ceño unos momentos dado a que no le hacía gracia aquella idea—. Si eso pasa lo golpearé fuerte porque eres mío —reclama eso mientras le ve—. Además, tú lo has dicho sólo yo te puedo hacer sonreír tanto y hacer feliz.

—Siempre —responde mientras le da otro beso sintiendo una inmensa alegría.

* * *

 **L** ove

* * *

Suele tararear casi sin querer, pero no es su culpa, todo es por las canciones tan pegajosas que salen en las películas. Y de no ser porque ver películas es lo que más gusta de hacer a con el otro seguramente lo dejaría y es que sigue sin poder creer tener una canción pegada en la cabeza. Trata de no pensar en ella ocupándose en algunas cosas como viendo su agenda o pensando en que hará para la cena ya que después de todo aquel día le tocaba hacerla. Y aun así escucha la canción.

No sabe cómo, pero acabo tarareando una parte para luego frustrarse, lo peor es que no es la primera vez que sucede aquello, es bastante fastidioso en parte al menos aquella vez Pearl no anda pidiendo que cante como suele hacerlo al escuchar que una canción se le queda sin querer. Simplemente resopla para mejor ir a hacer la cena luego de pensar que hará. De nuevo la melodía acaba en su cabeza y está vez termina cantando un pedazo sin querer—. Wish I could be  
part of that world~.

Se entretuvo haciendo la cena y cantando de a ratos la canción. No era tan malo, sólo algo penoso en parte, Dios sabía cuando odiaba en parte cantar y que le escucharan. Aunque por andar tarareando y cantando algunas cuantas partes no escucha como la puerta principal es abierta.

—No pensé que acabarás cantando esa canción —comenta Pearl quien trata de no comentar más allá de eso al menos durante aquel momento ya que al ver al otro y notar como se avergüenza no puede evitar querer pedirle que cante completa la canción; además tuvo suerte de escucharlo porque estaba a punto de llamarlo de no ser porque escucho su voz—. ¿La cantarías para mí? —pregunta queriendo que el otro acepte después de todo no hay mejor cosa que escuchar al ajeno cantar.

Silver únicamente le baja el fuego a la comida para ignorar un rato al otro, aunque en parte su consciencia no le deja hacer aquello. Así que suspira y cierra los ojos. Sólo a él le permitiría escucharlo cantando la canción de una película de niños, en definitiva. Empezó a cantar sin tantas ganas y sin querer verlo porque de por sí la canción es romántica o al menos si lo ve desde el contexto de la sirena aquella.

Al acabar Pearl aplaude antes de ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso en los labios—. Cantas de lo mejor —dice mientras le ve con una sonrisa la cual es obvio que no puede borrar—. Ahora yo debería cantarte…

—Claro, debe ser algo romántico en ese caso.

El rubio se acaba sonrojando y más por la mirada atenta del otro—. Eres un pesado, Silver.

—También te amo Pearl —responde mientras cree que debería en parte dejar de apenarse tanto después de todo no es como si no lo hubiera escuchado cantar varias veces—. Mejor ayúdame a servir la cena y cuéntame que tal te fue en el trabajo.


End file.
